1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to an enterosoluble and intestinal-enzyme-biodegradable materials and method for preparing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, with the development of medicine, various oral drugs and health foods have been developed and launched one after another. In order to avoid active ingredients from being damaged by gastric juice before absorption by the intestine, which lowers therapeutic effect, an oral capsule with an intestine-target function (e.g., enterosoluble capsule) has been developed and research has grown. The traditional preparation of an intestine-targeted capsule material is mainly divided into two kinds of methods: (1) coating synthetic polymers with pH-sensitive properties on a general capsule; and (2) using intestinal-enzyme-biodegradable natural polysaccharide polymer as a capsule material.